In the machining process of an aluminum alloy wheel, because the cutting positions of procedures are different, burrs are often produced on four parts, i.e., the end face of the upper rim, the wheel well, the sides of the upper rim and the front, and if the burrs are not removed timely, the coating effect is influenced and corrosion also occurs prematurely. At present, there is no equipment for simultaneously removing the burrs on the four parts and being compatible with wheels of different diameters and different heights.